Edward's Gift
by Loony Juliet
Summary: Edward depositó en mi mano una pequeña cajita forrada con papel navideño. Mi mirada desaprobatoria sólo provocó su risa. “Ábrelo, amor. Es algo mío, que quiero que sea tuyo, al igual que mi corazón. Feliz navidad, Bella”. Fluff. One-shot.


__

Summary:

_Edward depositó en mi mano una pequeña cajita forrada con papel navideño. Mi mirada desaprobatoria sólo provocó su risa. "Ábrelo, amor. Es algo mío, que quiero que sea tuyo, al igual que mi corazón. Feliz navidad, Bella". Fluff._

**Disclaimer:** Todo le pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. Yo sólo juego un poco con el espíritu navideño de los personajes.

**N/A:** Si! Estoy viva, y con un espíritu navideño increíble. Espero que les guste el fic :D Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

**Edward's gift**

Apenas puse un pie en el porche de la casa –si es que podría caber en esa definición tan _simple_ para aquello-, Alice abrió la puerta emocionadamente, y gracias a su velocidad, sólo alcancé a divisar su hermoso y natural cabello en puntas moviéndose, antes de darme cuenta que me estaba abrazando efusivamente.

"¡Feliz Navidad, Bella!"

Me quedé estática ante su rapidez y felicidad, pero aún así, luego de segundos, le devolví el abrazo lentamente.

"Edward, dile a tu hermanita que no quiero morir asfixiada en Navidad". Dije sarcásticamente refiriéndome a la excesiva fuerza que estaba usando el duendecillo para abrazarme.

Edward rió y soltó mi mano, ya que estaba agarrada de sus suaves dedos antes de que abrieran la puerta, y ahora Alice me tenía –fuertemente, debo decirlo- abrazada.

Alice puso un puchero adorable en su delicado rostro y se cruzó de brazos sin razón. Ella intentó aguantar una sonrisa que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro. Edward rió nuevamente, supuse que por leer los pensamientos de Alice.

Fruncí el ceño.

"Santa no te dejará regalos bajo el árbol por no decirle feliz navidad a tu mejor amiga y cuñada". Me dijo como a una niña pequeña.

"Feliz Navidad, Alice, mejor amiga y cuñada".

Solté una pequeña risa, y a Alice se le relajó su fingida expresión de indignación, en su boca y en sus ojos, que estaban maquillados suavemente.

"Vamos, Alice, corre tu trasero, porque también quiero desearle feliz navidad a Bella". Dijo Emmett, apartando con una mano al pequeño cuerpecito de Alice. "¡Feliz Navidad, Bella!".

Si el abrazo de Alice era apretado, el de Emmett era _excesivamente_ sofocante. Podría jurar que esos momentos mi cara estaba tornándose púrpura por la falta de sangre.

"Feliz Navidad, Em. Ahora suéltame si no quieres que te de un golpe para que me dejes respirar".

"De todas maneras, tú saldrías herida si me golpearas". Contestó engreídamente mostrando su sonrisa de oso.

No pude evitar reír. Siempre perdía mi silenciosa batalla de "el que ríe antes pierde" con Emmett.

En ese instante, me fijé en la maravillosa decoración que Esme había puesto tanto al interior como al exterior de la casa. Estaba elegantemente decorada con luces y adornos. Incluso Alice había plantado un pequeño pino a la entrada. La nieve decoraba todo el lugar, dándole una sensación mágica, como típica película de navidad.

Sólo se veían algunas estrellas, debido a las espesas nubes que amenazaban con regar Forks con agua, aunque el ambiente no estaba tan helado como acostumbraba.

Edward recuperó mi mano, y me guió hasta el comedor, donde se encontraba Jasper, Carlisle y Esme, quien recién salía de la cocina.

Todos me abrazaron sonrientes deseándome una feliz navidad. Vaya, como si fuera difícil no tener una feliz navidad estando con ellos.

Esme nos condujo hasta la sala, donde estaba armado el árbol de navidad en una esquina, en el que incluso yo había participado de su inauguración anual. Edward me instó a ayudar a armarlo junto a todos los chicos, `porque yo ya era parte de la familia, y el árbol necesitaba un poco de _mi sello personal'. _Caí al suelo riendo cuando Edward me dijo aquello.

Nos sentamos en los confortables sofás –bueno, yo me ubiqué en el regazo de Edward, quien luego comenzó a jugar con mi cabello y los tirantes de mi vestido. Un estremecimiento placentero recorrió mi espina cuando Edward posó sus labios en el hueco de mi clavícula. Depositó un beso allí, y de repente me di cuenta que todo estaba silencioso.

Abrí mis ojos y vi a todos con sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros. Alice me guiñó su perfectamente delineado ojo izquierdo, y en ese momento enrojecí completamente.

Edward, a diferencia mía, se sentía muy a gusto con mi hombro, y no pareció percatarse de nada.

"Guarda eso para después, Eddie". Se carcajeó Jasper.

El calor invadió mis mejillas nuevamente, y escondí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward. Él me sujetó la cabeza con su mano derecha mientras dibujaba suaves círculos en mi cabello. Sentí su cuerpo temblar por la risa, y me sorprendí en sobremanera de que no se pusiera tenso ni molesto cuando se tocaba el tema de sobre nuestra inexistente vida íntima.

_Vaya, Edward, recibiste el mejor milagro de navidad._ Pensé sarcásticamente.

Rose estaba al pie de las escaleras, con una leve sonrisa.

"Por Dios, Rose. Te demoraste siglos en arreglarte. Ni siquiera es necesario que te pongas un vestido como ese". Em le sonrió inocentemente. "Con un harapo seguirías luciendo sexy".

Y era cierto. Bueno…excepto por la última parte. Rose luciría espléndida con cualquier cosa puesta. Y más aún con aquel vestido color lavanda de un solo tirante que se ajustaba su figura perfectamente.

Emmett se dirigió a Rosalie, y Esme, en ese momento, nos invitó a sentarnos en la mesa para cenar. Los chicos se rieron, y ella especificó que sería yo la que comería.

No podía negar que la cena navideña tan abundante, como para alimentar al ejército de los Estados Unidos entero, que había preparado Esme para mí, estaba deliciosa, pero como nadie más comía, excepto yo, todas las miradas se centraron en mí. No comí excesivamente, y pronto Alice me trajo el postre.

Esperamos la media noche pacientemente, recordando anécdotas propias de los Cullen, como cuando a Alice un chico un año menor que ella la acorraló contra la pared del antiguo instituto al que iban, y le confesó su supuesto "loco amor" por ella.

Cuando el reloj dio las 12, marcando el día 25 de diciembre en el calendario, todos nos abrazamos, deseándonos una feliz navidad, y Alice sacó _sólo unas cuantas_ fotos, de parejas, individuales, familiares y algunas graciosas.

Alice se emocionó tanto con las fotos que incluso a mí y a Edward nos hizo pararnos en medio de la ligera nieve que caía, junto al pequeño pino que se encontraba plantado en la entrada de la casa. Debo reconocer que fue una fotografía maravillosa.

Ella me prometió que lo antes posible me enviaría las fotografías digitales para el e-mail que me había creado únicamente para charlar cuando ella estaba en un largo viaje de caza, y no nos podíamos hablar.

Jasper le pidió a Edward que le sacara unas pocas fotos junto a Alice, al igual que las nuestras.

Esme nos dijo que entráramos a la casa porque yo podría pescar un resfriado, y no sería divertido estar enferma para Año Nuevo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el inmenso árbol navideño y comenzó la masiva repartición de regalos. Cada quien le entregaba un regalo correspondiente a cada integrante de la familia. Esme fue la única que recordó la promesa que todos me habían hecho, de no comprarme regalos demasiado caros. Ella me regaló set de 3 libros de bolsillo de Shakespeare.

Jasper recibió muchos libros también, al igual que Esme. Alice le regaló a todos, ropa, zapatos, joyas y maquillaje. Típico de Alice.

Realmente no deseaba saber lo que Emmett y Rose se habían regalado mutuamente, pero a juzgar por sus expresiones faciales, era algo no apto para personas sanas y limpias mentalmente.

En general, todo estuvo muy ameno y divertido, hasta que a Edward le tocó entregarme mi regalo.

"Antes que Edward me entregue mi regalo" Comencé, "quiero decir que no es necesario en absoluto. Al igual que los presentes que todos me dieron, no significan tanto como ustedes significan para mí. Todos ustedes son muy importantes en mi vida".

No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que Edward limpió mis lágrimas con sus dedos. Delicadamente, me dio una sonrisa y un abrazo que me hizo alejarme de mis emociones consumidas.

Cuando le sonreí débilmente a Edward de vuelta, y miré a mí alrededor, noté que todos habían salido del salón para darnos más privacidad, a Edward y a mí.

La intensa mirada de Edward traspasó hasta mis más ínfimas células, que se desvanecieron cuando sus labios chocaron abruptamente contra los míos. Gustosamente entrelacé mis dedos en su sedoso cabello castaño.

Sus manos se deslizaron hasta mis caderas, y me sujetaron firme pero delicadamente. Su lengua trazó un pequeño camino de lado a lado de mis labios para que le permitiera el paso a mi boca. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de mis muy ansiosos labios cuando su aliento chocó contra el mío.

"Bella".

Abrí mis ojos y me hundí en los suyos, de color caramelo fundido. Se habían oscurecido. Estaban llenos de amor y deseo.

Antes de que pudiera protestar por el rápido término de nuestro beso, Edward tomó mi mano derecha y en ella depositó una cajita mediana forrada con papel navideño.

Paseé mi mirada desde la caja hacia el radiante perfecto rostro de Edward.

"¡Hey! Deberías saber que el oh-muy-impresionante beso que me diste vale muchísimo más que algo que compraste en la tienda". Le dije ruborizada e intentando parecer molesta. Pero la verdad, nada de lo que Edward hiciera podría molestarme sinceramente.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. No comprendí su repentina explosión de felicidad, pero luego aquella gran sonrisa se transformó en una pequeña y leve, que se posó sobre mis labios en un pequeño beso.

"Ábrelo, amor. Es algo mío, algo muy antiguo que me propuse encontrar aquel día que supuestamente fui de caza con Emmett. Esa vez ya estaba bien alimentado, pero debía dar una excusa para ir a Chicago y…". Edward paró abruptamente sus palabras, y sus orbes doradas se enfocaron en mis ojos confundidos.

¿Chicago? ¿Para qué iría a Chicago a buscar su regalo para mí? A menos que fuera algo de cuando él era…

"Edward".

Su mirada expectante se posó en mis ojos, y por primera vez lo vi completamente nervioso.

Mi emoción no cabía en mi cuerpo. Lo que estaba en la caja era algo de la infancia o adolescencia humana de Edward. Siempre había querido algo que me conectara con Edward humano, algo que reflejara la excelente persona que luego fue el encantador vampiro del que estoy abrazada, con mis ojos vidriosos y eternamente agradecida.

"Quiero que este regalo sea tuyo, Bella, al igual que mi corazón. En un presente jamás podría explicar el indescriptible amor que siento por ti, pero cuando era humano, siempre supe, muy en mi interior, que estaba buscando alguien tan maravillosa como tú lo eres". Edward besó mis lágrimas que caían como cascadas de mis ojos, y luego besó mis labios.

"Quiero que una parte de mí sea tuya, mi antiguo yo, el Edward al que le latía el corazón". Él tomó mi mano y la llevó hasta el lado izquierdo de su pecho. "Pero quiero que sepas que aunque mi corazón no lata en estos momentos, siempre será tuyo. Y latirá como ningún otro por la dichosa mujer que tengo que mi lado, de la cual estoy absolutamente enamorado. Feliz Navidad, Bella".

Sus ojos irradiaban sinceridad y amor. Me sentí abrumada y tan amada, que mis brazos instantáneamente se aferraron tan fuertemente como podía para expresarle lo mucho que agradecía este gesto sin palabras. Y, Dios mío, Edward era la persona más maravillosa que ha pisado la tierra.

"Gracias, Edward. Te amo, estoy enamorada de ti y siempre voy a estarlo".

Él murmuró un "Yo también te amo. Demasiado", y me besó con ternura. Con gentileza y lentitud.

Edward separó mis brazos de su espalda, y miró significativamente la caja que aún estaba en mis manos. Entendiendo su punto, sonreí, y con manos temblorosas, rompí el papel y abrí la caja lentamente, encontrándome con un portarretratos antiguo, gastado, pero a la vez muy bien cuidado.

La fotografía que enmarcaba éste era lo más impresionante que había visto. Era Edward. De unos 16 años, luciendo una corbata negra, junto con el vestón y camisa blanca. Su piel era pálida, parecida a la que tiene ahora, y sus ojos… Sus ojos no se distinguían importantemente, pero se notaban brillantes, y a una persona le parecería una fotografía común, pero para mí, esto valía fácilmente más que todos los ahorros de mi vida. Era tan burda la comparación que me golpeé internamente.

Su sonrisa era suave, cálida, y sus rasgos no estaban tan marcados como ahora lo estaban. Era tan diferente pero tan similar a la vez. Definitivamente era hermoso. Con un semblante más infantil, pero tan varonil y deseable a la vez. Pasé mis dedos delicadamente sobre el vidrio que protegía la fotografía. Era precioso.

Levanté mi mirada para mirar a un muy intrigado Edward.

"Por favor, di algo, Bella".

"Edward. No sé que decirte. Es…es la fotografía más linda que he visto. Eras hermoso". Le dije fascinada y eufórica. Realmente no sabía cómo sentirme. Éste era mi Edward. El mismo Edward que ahora. El que sufrió la muerte de sus padres, luego pasó por su horrible enfermedad, la transformación, la ayuda de Carlisle, luego la más oscura soledad. Después volvió con Carlisle y se encontró con toda una familia.

Y luego me encontró a mí. Y no dudo en admitir que eso ha sido lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Pues pensé que todavía era hermoso para ti, Bella. Me estás ofendiendo". Bromeó.

"Edward. Tú jamás dejarás de ser hermoso". Le dije divertida. "Física y espiritualmente, eres perfecto, amor". Le dije tocando su rostro con la punta de mis dedos.

Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, e inesperadamente, él me elevó cuidadosa pero rápidamente, y nos condujo a velocidad vampírica hasta el sofá de cuero blanco de Esme.

Simplemente pudimos haber pasado minutos, horas o incluso siglos sentados juntos. Mirándonos. Sólo eso.

Cerré los ojos por un momento y disfruté de la sensación de los brazos de Edward contra mi cintura, su cabeza recostada contra la mía, y su acompasada respiración que me tranquilizaba.

"Feliz navidad, Edward". Recuerdo haberle dicho antes de caer profundamente dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

**N/A:** Si has llegado hasta acá leyendo, supongo que crees que mi fic está bueno, además no te cuesta nada darle click al botoncito verde de abajo :D

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, porque es romántico, muy fluff y súper navideño. Me encantó este fanfic.

¡Quedan 10 dias para Noche Buena! Les deseo lo mejor esta Navidad y también un genial Año Nuevo :D

Nos vemos!


End file.
